


fruitless infatuation

by CultofEros



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultofEros/pseuds/CultofEros
Summary: Person A: “Stop trying to bribe me with snacks.”Person B: “Why? Is it working?”Person A: “Of course it’s working!”just a cool prompt i found on tumblr, also this is my first time writing anything so criticism is very welcome! English isn't my first language either so tell me if there's any syntax errors or other stuff like that.
Kudos: 2





	fruitless infatuation

He’s so blind; I still can’t believe he hasn’t noticed it yet.

We’re at my dorm, lying on the couch, he’s been complaining about how’s his professor has been excruciatingly boring and how he can’t help but doze off in class and _of course it’s not his fault if he’s failing his classes but a super new video game just came out and he has to play-_

So I invited that beautiful idiot over to have a movie night. That kind of thing has been calming him since we were in middle school.

“So what do we have playing today? The Princess Bride? Scream? Oh! Has our resident baddie finally resigned and decided to watch mean girls?”

_I love him_

“Not in a million years. But speaking of princess, the movies for tonight are actually Disney, think you can handle that pretty boy?”

“As if wannabe Draco Malfoy!”

_Did I ever mention how much I love him?_

“If you keep saying that I might just bleach my hair”

“NO! Never! Is that a threat Aiden?”

_I would die for him_

“Do you want it to be?”

_Could I be more obvious?_

I walk over to the kitchen cupboards and pull out some popcorn bags, his favourite chocolate, kisses, and grab a can of Dr.Pepper and another of Sprite out of the fridge. How he can ingest that disgusting and syrupy soda is beyond me. If there’s one flaw that Noah has its liking Dr.Pepper.

“If I feed you will you stop being so overdramatic?” I say while putting the popcorn bags in the microwave. My guess is that there’s not supposed to be multiple of them in there but if the damn machine breaks I’ve got insurance anyways.

“Stop trying to bribe me with snacks.”

“Why? Is it working?”

“Of course it’s working! Why wouldn’t it? You got all my favourites!”

_Oh fuck oh shit man, the way his gluttony filled eyes stares at the food is sending me over the moon. Oh his eyes, his onyx colored eyes. Like the embrace of a love I never knew, like ash filled hearth bringing me hope after an eventful day. These orbs I could stare into for an entire lifetime and never be tired of. These explosions of joy that I’d kill for-_

The microwave beeps and cuts off my thought process. I pick up the food and walk over to the couch, and notice that while I was too busy being abnormally gay he picked the movies and set everything up.

And as he aggressively explains the plot to me while I drown in his deep-set eyes, I might just understand a little of it. Might just fall in love a little more with every sentence, might just lose myself to him.

And if he doesn’t see it, that’s ok with me.


End file.
